A smartphone is a mobile phone built on a mobile computing platform, with more advanced computing ability and connectivity than a feature phone. In some examples, a smartphone can combine the functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone or camera phone. In other examples, a smartphone can also serve to combine the functions of portable media players, compact digital cameras, pocket video cameras, GPS navigation units and the like. Some smartphones can include a touch screen and/or a web browser that can access web pages.
Mobile applications, which can be referred to as mobile apps, are software applications, typically designed to run on smartphones and tablet computers. Mobile applications are available through application distribution platforms. In some examples, mobile applications can be downloaded from the distribution platform to a target device, such as a smartphone. In other examples, the mobile applications can be downloaded by laptop or desktop computers and transferred to the target device.